Jonah (Trigger Happy the Gremlin)
'''Jonah '''is one of many characters in LEGO Dimensions. Background Jonah is a patriot, a paleobotanist, a sharpshooter, and a daredevil all wrapped in one. He loves to test his luck when he fights the Dinos, always waiting until the last moment before shooting them with the Cosmotron Blaster. Meanwhile, in the TV Show based on the game, Jonah's Marvelous Missions, he is portrayed as a spaghetti obsessed nut job. He also appeared in Crash Potatoes as Jonah Head, a great-sized version of his head, only it likes Sodair more then spaghetti, and is mentally disabled. Abilities * Vortex * Agility * Acrobatics * Super Jump * Fix-It * Weapon Switch ** Gardner Gun *** Silver LEGO Blowup ** BMG *** Bronze LEGO Blowup ** Plasma *** Target *** Silver LEGO Blowup *** Laser **** Wall Cut **** Melt Ice * Freeze Gun ** Ice Blast * Massive Embiggening Gun ** Big Transform *** Super Strength **** Super Strength Handles **** Fistlock * Tiny Shrink Gun ** Mini Access * Elytra ** Flight * Cuirass ** Magno Gloves ** Weight Switch * Squirt Gun ** Water Spray *** Growth *** Hazard Cleaner * Oxygen Bottles ** Dive * Raccoon Dog Skin ** Glide ** Stealth * Mind Control Device ** Mind Control * Priest Disguise ** Invulnerability Quotes "I am in! Now to save the city!" First line when entering the game "I have discovered a new world... or not." Second line when entering the game "Can't you tell I have to go two places at once every day?" Third line when entering the game "Grr..." Line when left idle "Yeah, there seems to be no apocalypse around here." Second line when left idle "So, I suppose you guys don't die from getting stomped?" When in combat "Extra life!" When respawning "Well, how are you gonna survive without me?" First line when leaving the game "Welp, I got another castle to blow up!" Second line leaving the game "Overlord! Sorry, I saw something huge and... this is awkward." When seeing a character in a mech or a giant character I knew Power-Ups made me bigger, but this is fantastic!" When riding a mech "Hey, you seem awfully familiar!" Talking to Chell, Sonic the Hedgehog, Gamer Kid, and Robert Jacob "Oh my! Bats are now hominids?" Talking to Batman "I am riding on a cat shooting flames... and I thought my world was odd!" Riding Fire Lion "Time to relax from my times killing aliens during the apocalypse..." In an Adventure World "I AM A BAT!!!" When Riding on the Batwing "You have FISH!!!" Talking to Gollum "I pity the food!" Talking to B.A. Baracus "Axes? Yay! Now to chop off some heads!" Riding the Axe Chariot "Whoa! Turns out I can ride '''any '''dinosaur!" Riding the Velociraptor "TARGET ACQUIRED" Riding the Sentry Turret "TANKS!!!!!" Riding the IMF Tank "Another solider involved with dinosaurs! Sup!" Talking to Owen "Slime? As long as it doesn't crush me!" Talking to Slimer "Say, I think I might have seen you in that race car race the other day." Talking to Mario Trivia * The Priest Disguise granting invincibility is a reference to Scribblenauts, where all religious characters are invincible to avoid controversy. Category:Characters Category:Level Pack Characters Category:Custom characters by Trigger Happy the Gremlin Category:Customs by Trigger Happy the Gremlin Category:Vortex Category:Agility Category:Silver LEGO Blowup Category:Laser Category:Big Transformation Category:Mini Access Category:Bronze LEGO Blowup